


Is an Angel

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: In predicting of her wings [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mental Instability, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, TW for slutshaming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Марк не даст ему покоя, не отпустит, не даст жить без чувства вины. Но даже долбанутый младшенький Прескотт мнит её Ангелом. С большой буквы, крыльями и прощением за смерть.
Relationships: Mark Jefferson/Nathan Prescott, Rachel Amber/Nathan Prescott
Series: In predicting of her wings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543969





	Is an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Марк/Нейтан (Джефферскотт), Нейтан | Рейчел, Виктория, упоминаются Хлоя и Крис Прескотт. Слэш, гет, юст, психология, ангст, songfic. TW! Дабкон, запрещённые и не очень вещества, Underage, нецензурная лексика, намеки на сталкеринг и харассмент, слатшейминг, смерть главгероини, психические расстройства и прочее само- и не очень разрушение.**
> 
> Бета: Yenn Wenger

«Iʼm in love with an angel  
Whoʼs afraid of the light  
Her halo is broken  
But thereʼs fight in her eyes»

Theory of a deadman, Angel © 

_Крылья…_  
_Улыбка…_  
_Любовь…_  
_Прощение…_

— Она ангел, слышишь, тварь? Ан-гел!

Возражения никогда не достигнут слуха тех, кому они предназначаются. В собственное отражение хочется плюнуть от ужратой (ох, блять, Джефферсон Марк, что он скажет за это Марку?) и теперь злючей с бодуна рожи.

Нейтан, загнанно дыша, медленно соскальзывает пальцами с бортиков жирной и облеванной им же ночью раковины, упираясь кончиками пальцев в цветом напоминающую его лицо плитку.

_Ангелы всегда прощают._

Когда перед его глазами предстает Рейчел, ему хочется верить, что он прощен. Сильнее, чем отцом, милосердней, чем сестричкой и Марком.

Нейтан дергается, как от пощечины, грозя затопить из-за почти упавшей под его весом раковины и без того еле отчищаемую душевую.

Ебаная хрень!

Марк!

Почему, почему его трахает и не ругает за то, что он сохнет до одури по Рейчел Эмбер, мистер Джефферсо… то есть Марк?

Зачем после этого сраного признания надрачивал ему, если он бесился и посылал его? Почему простил ему слезы по идеально-неприкосновенной Рейчел?

Эмбер хороша.

Очень хороша.  
Всем.

Дрочить на нее (впервые в жизни такое с девчонками) даже стыдно.

От мыслей о том, что она хороша и как модель, Нейтан пытается отвертеться и с дрожащими от слабости коленями и не менее дрожащими руками, шатаясь, открывает кран.

После умывания он стоит, даже не любуясь на себя со свисающей с плеча потной майкой и точно пытаясь достать вверх подбородком, пытается замереть, слепить намертво черные от недосыпа веки.

Вот стоит так замереть и слышен нежный шорох.

На лопатки падает тень от перьев.

Очин пера видится Нейтану белым, оперение же до боли белоснежно. Откроешь глаза — и единственный взмах век испачкает крылья.

Да, это к нему. Только к нему.  
Незримое, как благодать, видение. Эта любящая перечитывать Библию заучка не сможет увидеть ангела, что является через отражение в зеркале в этот паршивый мир.

Ангел парит над ним, не касаясь ничего в этой недостойной ее душевой. Он заберет ее себе отсюда, заберет. Идеальная, неосязаемая в таких же неприкосновенных истоптанных кедах и с нарочно сделанными прорехами на рубашке.

— Ангел… Нет, Нейт, не говори с ней как на вечеринке, не надо.

Ангел не должна его слышать. Этот лепет не коснётся ее божественного слуха.

Ангел в рваных штанах пришла специально, она как и все ангелы, всепрощающа.

Прескотт, шатаясь, распрямляется, понимая, что Рейчел — его персональный ангел-хранитель. От этой мысли стирается все: и ор отца, и не-возражение ему уставшей матери, и слезы уезжавшей против воли Крис, и насмешки в младшей школе, и жалость в глазах едва успевшего сообщить названия лекарств психиатра…

Ангел пришла, чтобы его простить за все.  
Теперь-то он точно это знает.

Майка падает с плеч в набрызганную пивом и брызгами из-под крана лужу — это Нейтан в благоговении разводит руки.

Ангел за спиной улыбается. Залепленные недозволенным для мира смертных сиянием веки не вправе открываться.

Это же ангел.  
Совершенство, что ходит по земле во плоти  
Лучшее в этом паршивом, не пойми зачем нужном отцу городишке.  
Его однокурсница.  
Рейчел…

В подпертую шваброй дверь методично стучат.

Дурум-дум-туммм!

Уебок! Спугнул!

Нейтан чуть не подскальзывается на промокшей футболке и надрывно орет:  
— Блядь, занято же!

Дверь тянется назад. Что за тварь кряхтит за ней? Урод!

— Пшел вон, долбоеб! Занято, говорю! Или давно башкой об стену не прикладывали?!

Придурок все же открывает. Ручка швабры падает у самой стопы Нейтана.  
Этого достаточно, чтобы выбить зубы уже троим попавшимся под руку, но за дверью его ждет лишь один лузер.

«Малыш-Прескотт» сплевывает, точно после выкуренной разом пачки:  
— Ублюдок, я кому орал? — срывается он до хрипа на весь коридор.

Пришедший явно видит его впервые или не ждал, что там тот самый «псих Прескоттов».

Парнишка не успевает отступить — Нейтан рывком затягивает его в туалет, цепляясь за синюю (этот обмудок спугнул ангела с такими же глазами!) футболку и чеканя каждое слово:

— Кто тебе разрешил?

Ангел, урод с вихрастой челкой спугнул ангела! Она же могла в этот раз прикоснуться к нему!

Парень резко распахивает рот, точно придушенный, но Нейтан опережает его ответ подсечкой.

— Хули ты приперся?

Тварь со смазливой, точно соревнующейся с ним внешне, мордашкой силится крикнуть.

Нейтан лупасит его ногами по чем попало, пока тот рвется снова отползти в коридор.

Это было его, только его место встречи с ней! Рейчел была так близко! Она явила истинный облик ради него!

Жертва подскальзывается, поднимаясь на ноги, пока Нейтан шатается, занося кулак.

Скотина, ему надо выбить все зубы! Раскроить о раковину башку! Оторвать яйца! Он явно из тех, кто надрачивает на Рейчел!

Парень орет благим матом.

Этого достаточно для того чтобы переполошить весь этаж.

— Уоррен! — кто-то орет в коридоре.

Из комнат ботанов уже бегут на помощь.

Из-за спины кто-то рвется его оттащить, едва справляясь в четыре руки. Нейтан рвется, чуть ли не вереща:

— Я тебе еще добавлю, мразь!

— Нейтан, трезвей уже! Суббота, дай хоть мне поспать!

— Ему мало!

— Нейт, Харе! Оставь его уже, его предки сегодня будут в комнате!

Для него такое — последнее предупреждение. Родители в колледже чреваты иском, а за дополнительные расходы его накажет уже отец. Нейтану почти насрать: его ангел едва не коснулся его, но если он не будет ходить на занятия, то Рейчел о нем забудет, и потому остается только оттолкнуть стоящего рядом:

— Не указывай мне, Логан! Иди гондонов своим девкам купи! — срывается он на соседа.

О том, кем он избран ради прощения, Нейтан делиться не собирается.  
Но видения ангела, видения не убитых очередной саморазрушающей дозой личных демонов постигают его все чаще. За окном заляпанная слякотью весна, а все рады Рейчел, как ходячему солнцу.

Виктория шипит и дуется на него, когда он не хочет уйти в тихую кофейню от легкого дождя и, так умело покрывая его перед отцом, не преминет ввернуть:

— Хоть сейчас отвлекись от Рейчел. Эта синеволосая оторва, что вертится рядом, наверняка ее уже трахнула.

Нейтан таращится на нее исподлобья, но от недокуренной, слишком легкой на его вкус тонкой сигареты подруги (они же друзья, разве не так?) вьётся дым, и это то, что нужно, чтобы забыть о подрагивающих при мыслях о Рейчел пальцах.

Вик не приваливается к «тысячу раз обоссанной, будто сам не знаешь» кирпичной кладке и подносит к его губам тлеющую между осторожно обработанных личной маникюршей пальцев сигарету. Нейтан доверчиво припадает к фильтру, не открывая дрожащих век, и на миг радуется, что в одной затяжке — миг чтобы побыть в забытьи. Хуй с ним — Виктория видела его и не таким, пусть видит, как сильно он ей верит, раз докуривает прямо с ее рук. Такого бы не было, окажись рядом Крис.

— Но потренируйся быть таким же паинькой, как сейчас. Вдруг на такого тебя она клюнет.

Нейтан нервно дергает плечами и давит в себе мысль, что нет, она так делает не из-за того, что сохнет по нему, и как хорошо, что ей неизвестно, как обожает драть его во все дыры так давно любимый ею Марк.

Виктория улыбается, видя, каким притихшим и не дерганым выглядит прикуривающий с ее рук Нейт, и тут же пишет очередную порцию сообщений для «Циклона».

Нейт все равно ждет прихода его персонального ангела.

А между тем ходят слухи. То Рейчел ругала Виктория, то Рейчел все равно не мстит последней, то Рейчел скоро снова нагрянет в «Циклон» с ордой фанаток и фанатов…

Каждый слух въедается под кожу точно попавшая мимо вены игла: ангел, его ангел, они не вправе рядом с ней быть!

Виктория язвит про всех, и Нейтан помалкивает на ее «опять по Рейчел ебанулся». Марк был прав, зачем он ей доверял? Неужели их теперь связывает что-то общее, кроме денег и гадостей про заёбывающих его тварей?

Марк успокаивающе копошится в его волосах и говорит, что они с Рейчел непременно будут вместе. Нейтан всхлипывает, утирая рот от спермы, и лишь послушно кивает, расстегивая пуговицы.

Он стыдится того, что обманывает Марка, но в который раз стонет и кряхтит на каждый толчок и шипение учителя. В Проявочной можно кончать от чего хочешь и говорить то что хочешь.

Жаль, что таким откровенным можно быть не со всеми.

Нейтан выходит из туалета, держась за рот.

Зачем он там был, если после вида Рейчел охота блевать от вида всех и вся?  
Зачем ему этот мир, тусовка, город, если Рейчел не захотела тут быть?

А ведь ее видели, говорили не нюхать ничего и подойти!

Каждый звук бесит Нейтана, и за каждый звук он готов зашвырять всех банкнотами и бухлом, если он вдруг понравится Рейчел.

Наверное, она ждет его не в вип-зоне, зря он ее обошел.

Его ангел-хранитель видна своими крыльями, он знает это, просто у нее особые, невидимые и неосязаемые вне чувств хранимого ею смертного крылья.

Шатаясь, Нейтан бредет сквозь шарахающуюся от него толпу.  
И останавливается.

Ну все, приехали.

Тех, кто мог остановить его, было двое. Но Марк довольно уснул с бухлом в руках и членом набок и только сейчас обнаружил, что мучимый приступом ангельского видения и глюков ученик сбежал.

Вторая же непонимающе разглядывала его, точно собравшись читать нотацию, но ни скрещенные руки, ни недовольно сощуренные глаза его не остановят.

Ангелы не могут быть среди пороков серой массы так долго! Нейтан моргает, но за миг под закрытыми веками проносится все: и как он пихал в рот что попало, лишь бы его личная нечисть не атаковала Рейчел, и как треснул кому-то на заправке, когда увидел, что он плохо отозвался о цвете рубашки, как у Рейчел, и как стукнул бутылкой по голове этого Уорре…

Нужно ее найти. Виктория и так слишком долго на него смотрит.

— Чего? — голова ходит кругом, но в чем плюс ломки и бодуна так это в том, что привыкаешь ко всему.

— Уже уходишь?

Виктория так укоризненно дергает углом рта, что в этом еле видимом под пятнистым светом полумраке идеально накрашенный рот начинает его бесить. Тоже, блин, командует!

Нейтан знает, что, как назло, он не первый, кто хочет после каждого ее недовольства прошипеть: «Вот же сучка!». Но он один из тех немногих, кому она хвастается, что послала бы за такое.

— Одну девицу ищу.

Диджей орет очередной тупой слоган для всех бухих. Толпа ревет так, что Нейтан готов выбить зубы всем, кто хоть на шепот повторит его здесь.

— Кого? Ты опять пьешь без меня? — выдержка не изменяет ей и «подруга» (Виктория и знать не знает, что теперь ему нахуй не сдастся такая назойливая дружба) даже не морщится из-за шума.

Прескотта трясет от бешенства так, что самый вышибающий мозги стакан виски летит в бассейн. Толпа дергается под музыку дальше.

— Пошли, — Виктория с подружками тащит его к дивану и переспрашивает в углу, точно ожидая развлечения, — Кто она?

Нейтана бесит все, от вопроса трясет еще больше — так, что хочется все пинать и орать, пока не отпустит, как на очередном тупом уроке, что нахуй ему не сдался для выдуманного его папашей якобы светлого будущего.

— Хоть ты отъебись, Вики!

— Вики? — этот непреклонный голос некогда отмазал его от трезвонившего со скандалом папаши, но вот прямо здесь Нейтану непозволительно сильно насрать, даже если это и Виктория. Он готов утопить в бассейне кого угодно за Рейчел, за тень от ее (пускай тысячу раз видящихся) крыльев в толпе. 

— Это с какой стати ты сюсюкаешь со мной? Ты забыл, что это я тебя вчера отмазала, раз говоришь со мной так, будто пиздишь своим девкам?

Под конвоем из подруг Чейз тащит его к выходу.

Нейтан плетется, хлебнув первой впихнутой Кортни прямо в руки дряни.

— Нахуй мне врать?

Виктория качает головой:

— Только не говори, что вдруг зассал. Не поверю. Кто это?

От внезапного крика (накурился мало, вот и бесится, дунет — уймется) приятеля она отшатывается:

— Рейчел, блять!

Улыбку Виктории скрывают спины Кортни и Тейлор, а не темный угол.

Нейтан закидывается на виду у всех, не сводя взгляда с танцпола «для лузеров», что тут же скрывается за звякнувшей ширмой.

Вокруг толпятся прихвостни Виктории, что противней спермы во рту смотрят на него. Как назло, именно на него, а не на то, что он сжимает в руках.

Чейз приподнимает бровь, мягко вдавливая каждое слово:

— Что, второй день тесно в штанах без новой пассии?

— Отвали! — кричит им всем Нейтан.

Виктория лишь хохочет тонким, четко отрепетированным смехом.

И отходит, болтая в сторонке. Послушать ее — так Рейчел и позерствующая лгунья, и наркоманка, и потаскуха.  
Ну уж нет, она совсем не такая.

Она не будет во время хуёво отпускающих галлюцинаций после кислоты хватать его за волосы и, назвав тупым сучонком, склонять лицом к стеклу, спуская штаны.

Она не будет ебать его прямо на компьютерном столе, даже не дав переместиться на диван, как Марк.

Она не сунет, продолжая его трахать на том же столе, ему пушку в рот, приговаривая, что металл, должно быть, вкусней чем его член, раз он не выпускает пистолет из рук, как Марк.

И уж точно не захочет вооружиться своей обычной камерой, чтобы заяснять, как он захлебывается слюной, слушая все один и тот же вопрос: кто же, Нейтан? Кто вкусней? Член или нагретое твоим влажным ртом дуло? Кто лучше? Ну же, скажи, ты такой милый с этим пистолетом во рту, Нейтан, кто? Кто лучше?

И правда.

Кто?

Кто лучше?

Учитель, что терпит его слезы, пока он старательно и устало вылизывает каждый сантиметр его члена, подражая (иначе его язык, раз Марк уже выдирал ему волосы, и не назовёшь) получившей еду с любимой хозяйской руки шавке?

Он, что всегда отдается ему, как бы хуёво после всей дряни и глюков ему ни было и не позволяет даже в мыслях дотронуться без разрешения, не то что трахнуть Рейчел?

Или же сама Рейчел, которую любят те, кто понимают, насколько ценны такие, как она, такие живые, любящие мир, такие…

Такие ангелы во плоти.

Их надо беречь, и если они появляются лично — оставлять при себе.

Марк с улыбкой просматривает свои альбомы.

Нейтан покорно внимает ему, отныне зная, как искупить перед ним свою вину. Да, такие же снимки, как и в подписанных девичьими именами папках.

Он лишь сохранит увиденное, что бы не думал о нем учитель.

Ведь Рейчел, как говорили на рождественских службах о его сестре, ангел.  
А ангельские крылья ломать слишком сильно нельзя.

После сессии она и так поймет, она полюбит его, как и остальных. Нет, она сможет, сможет полюбить его больше всех этих хуевых ничтожеств!

Ведь его ангел так милосердна!

Нет, даже со сцепленными руками и ногами, невидимыми с распластанными что белом проявочной крыльями, ангелы не могут не чувствовать его ласку. О нет, ангелы не вправе отдавать ему свое тело только из-за какой-то сраной дозы. Они охереть как хорошо знают, кому дарить свой свет, к кому снизойти, они осознают, кто достоин их благодати.

Достоин, достоин…

Нейтан катается, упав после столкновения с журнальным столом, по полу.

Джефферсон, скотина, почему ты не сказал, что его ангел швырнет ему в глаз кроссовком? Почему его ангел не верит, что после снимков он ее отпустит, сказав назло всем, что Рейчел едет в Лос-Анжелес с ним?

Нейтан открывает ещё не заплывший синяком глаз.

Ангел лишь притворилась, да, притворилась грубой смертной, но вот же, вот же ее дающие по глазам больнее хука с правой белоснежные, сияющие чище белого фона крылья! Ему нужно лишь запечатлеть ее в искусстве, хоть немного, вдруг через секунду она улетит?

Рейчел кричит, Нейтан что-то успокаивающе лепечет, отбрасывая скотч и думая, что пару снимков спустя, когда она уснет, он оставит ее в домике на свалке, а проснувшись, расскажет, что она лучшая и он поможет ей уехать.

Ангел окажется там, где ей и положено быть.

Пусть и в Лос-Анжелесе, а пока — рядом с ним.

Набирая шприц, Нейтан смаргивает слезу: не страшно. Все пройдет. Он научит ангела притворяться простой любящей смертной.

Главное — набрать побольше, не слушая шепчущих голосом отца гадости тварей, и он запечатлит эти хлопающие крылья на фото.

***

Ну за что так вышло, за что?!

Да, он звонил. Да, ему страшно. Но почему так быстро?

Нейтан знает что _всегда_ нужно отвечать на эту мелодию звонка.

Нет, блядь, только не это, не сейчас, нет!

Вибрация не унимается.  
Он тут, что этому гаду еще надо, тут!

Нейтан не в силах дотянуться до телефона, звук сигнала от Марка жужжит в кармане гигантской ошалевшей пчелой. Кажется, что это не вибрация, а гигантская жалящая тварь решила ввинтиться ему в ребра и добраться наконец до пустой головы. Бред про сраных стальных пчел прерывает шарканье ботинок (боль по перепонкам!) и вкрадчивый, плавно нарастающий как презрением, так и громкостью голос:

— Тебе придется поторопиться. Это по твоей вине она здесь, и у тебя пара фото на память.

Сзади слышен звук воткнувшейся в землю лопаты. Нет, он не виноват, он случайно, он выкопал уже все для Рейчел, только не в тюрьму, ох, ебаная рвота, блять, ну он же не хотел!

— Почему? Нет…

Марк вздыхает, едва видимая после рези в глазах тень пожимает плечами.  
— Лучше попрощайся. Это же ты ее так любил. Мальчик мой, давай, взгляни, я хочу, чтобы ты был умницей, — Марк бархатисто, медленно растягивает последнюю фразу, — Тебе ведь придется молчать о том, как ты о ней мечтал, чтобы не сесть в тюрьму.

Прескотт знает, что учитель преподаст ему урок молчания — такого, что он не признается и под самой подходящей дурью.

Нейтан не смотрит туда, где закапывают Рейчел. Ему страшно и хочется рыдать даже без редких гневных пинков Марка.

— Теперь ты будешь меня слушаться _во всем_ , Нейтан?

Совершенство мертво. Его больше никто не примет как есть.

Нейтан становится на четвереньки, блюя в сторону от пока не присыпанной мусором могилы.

После проданной Френком гадости хочется напиться, чтобы не помнить этих ебаных глюков и не видеть снов.

Сколько не пинай мусор вокруг, а ангелы не могут пребывать живыми на земле.

В проявочной Марк снова с ободряющей улыбкой расстегивает при нем штаны.


End file.
